The Broken Sea Shell
by David Carner
Summary: Canon, set seconds after the finale. Chuck and Sarah's beach discussion continues. What does Sarah decide?


A/N: The amazing Halfachance posted a picture on twitter. I made a joke of how it sounded like the beginning of a fanfic oneshot and well… it hit me like a ton of bricks. Also, how many fics have I started with that line.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

_Kiss me Chuck_

They pulled apart, and he gave her a soft, sad smile. "Didn't work, did it?" he asked.

She gave him a soft smile of her own, with its own tint of sadness. "I mean, it was a kiss, a good kiss, but did it bring back my memories? No." She sat there quietly for a moment. "But," she began, and he looked up at her, hopeful. "I had already been considering what my next move should be, and I think maybe it should be here in Burbank." He nodded, sitting there, scared to ask what she was thinking, not wanting to push. "With you," she added softly. He looked over at her, a smile on his face that fell immediately as he saw concern on hers.

"I feel there's more," he said, reaching for her hand. She took it, squeezed it, and looked at him.

"What if my memories never come back?" He started to answer, and she shook her head quickly. "I need you to understand; I know you're here for me. But can I be there for you? Without my memories, would I be complete?" He closed his lips, and she chuckled. "Wow, I'm pretty sure you're not speechless often."

Chuck grinned at her. "Usually when I am, it involves you, somehow."

"That does not surprise me," she admitted. He stood, wiped his pants off and offered her his hand. She took it and stood. They began to stroll down the beach, not saying a word, both in thought. "I'm going to try, but…"

"Sarah, whatever you need," he began.

She leaned against him, and wrapped her arms around his. He shut up, overcome by the familiar feeling. "I know," she said softly. "But again, it's more about me than about you." She pulled away as something caught her eye. "Oh look, how appropriate," she said as she squatted down and picked something up. She stood, turned, and showed him a broken sea shell. "It's me," she said, smiling.

Chuck reached over and took a piece of it. "Or it's us."

"Wow, that got deep," she teased. She moved close and put the two pieces together. It fit perfectly, except for a small hole in the middle. "That's my memory that's missing."

"It is," Chuck replied. She sighed, and he chuckled.

"What?" she asked, looking at him.

"You sure?" he asked her, a grin on his face. She nodded. "Sarah, what do you see?"

"A broken shell with a hole in the middle," Sarah replied. Chuck nodded.

"Or," he countered. "A shell that's been broken, missing a small piece, but is still together." She looked up at him. "This is about you taking a chance, and trusting me." He pointed at the hole. "This is your memories, and through work… and by work, in the shell's case, I mean glue." She snorted. "It can be one, it can be supported by the both of us." He pulled it apart. "It's your choice, your decision." He sighed. "You have to figure out, are we a whole, or two halves? I know this is huge, but this is _your_ decision." He put the two pieces together. "Is this enough? Can you concentrate on all that _is_ here, can you focus on all we _do_ have, instead of this little thing we don't?" Sarah looked up at him, their eyes locking.

}o{

_Twenty-five years later_

Sarah looked around the apartment. It looked very spartan, the way her apartment did in DC. "Are you okay with this, Bryce?" He shrugged, and she walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. "You don't have to do this."

"It's time," he said softly, tears in his eyes.

"I know," Sarah responded dejectedly.

The door opened, and Chuck walked in, carrying a box. "I thought you two swore you weren't gonna do this?" He was grinning at them both.

"Look, make all the fun of me you want, but when your baby boy moves out, it's a big deal for a mom, okay?" Sarah retorted, but grinned at her husband.

"Dad, I could have gotten that," Bryce said.

"Eh, you and your mom needed some time alone, to make sure she doesn't forget you."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him, gave up and turned to her son. "Forget five years of your life, due to circumstances out of your control I might add, and some people just never let it go."

Bryce laughed out loud. "I don't know, it was kinda fun over the years, Dad telling us stories about the two of you, that only he remembered."

"I still say he embellished," Sarah retorted.

"If you're talking about the Giant She-Male, if anything, I undersold that one," Chuck replied, sticking his tongue out at Sarah.

"Okay, out. I don't need you two making out in my apartment. Plus, you have other children to dote over," Bryce replied. "I'm coming to dinner on Sunday."

"If you don't, I'll send her after you," Chuck warned.

"He will not," Sarah said. She turned and gave Bryce a look. "I'll come of my own accord," she said in a low voice, making both men gulp.

"I swear, Mom," Bryce began, and Sarah threw her head back and laughed.

A few minutes later, after goodbyes, hugs, and a few tears, Chuck and Sarah were back on the road to their home.

"Was it weird?" Chuck turned and gave her a confused look. "Naming him after Bryce?"

"For you and I, no," Chuck replied shrugging. "Guy died a hero trying to save the world. For Casey, Ellie, and Morgan... meh…" He waved his hand, in a prevaricating manner, and Sarah chuckled. "I guess the thing is, they didn't go through what we went through. We made the choice to be with each other no matter what, and maybe we didn't always have the memories to understand those choices." Sarah shook her head, but let it go because he was being serious now, and not teasing her. "Or, understood why we were making the choices we made. But we've committed to each other and that's all that matters."

"Love you, Chuck," Sarah said. She took a deep breath. "I really need to thank you for something that day at the beach."

"Oh, what's that?"

"That you didn't say 'you complete me' with that shell, because that would have been _way_ too cheesy," Sarah said, straight faced.

"You still would have come back home," Chuck replied, shrugging.

"Wow, that was confident," Sarah said. She looked over at him, and winked. "And really kinda hot and sexy."

"That's why you would have come back home," Chuck replied. Sarah laughed and continued to drive them home, having to agree he was right.

* * *

A/N: Two things, it's canon so Bryce is dead, also, it's me, do you really think I'd do that? I hope you enjoyed it. Happy 4th for you that celebrate. Reviews ALWAYS appreciated.

A/N2: Also, if you have Facebook, come check out the Chuck Fanfiction site. I'm a mod, just answer the questions, send me a PM you've answered them and I can let you in. #2 If you didn't know, Steampunk . Chuckster and I are writing Chuck vs The Nerds Rewrite. It's under her name, not mine, but it is a collaboration of love. Please know it's canon...ISH. Which mean her and I fix stuff that we want fixed, add an episode (WHAT?) and try and have fun, come join us if you would.

DC


End file.
